


Wolf's muzzle

by KDiWrites



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I was trying so hard to write and translate this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Panic Attacks, Songfic, Stalking, wow that blurry's tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDiWrites/pseuds/KDiWrites
Summary: Tyler is haunted by a man with wolf's muzzle.Everything is out of control.This is a delusion.This is a grave for both of them.





	Wolf's muzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Another translation of my own work. Wow.  
> Maybe there will be more.
> 
> On russian here: [Волчья морда](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6250859)

«Cool mask», says Tyler to the man in front of him.  
They stand near shop with various sundries: Tyler with mask of white rabbit, stranger in a strangely detailed muzzle of a dog or a wolf.  
«Like real one. Didn’t see it here», musician tries to start conversation but in response receives only a quiet grunt. It doesn’t work. Both of them turn their attention to the lights on shop windows.  
When Josh comes for Tyler, the wolf watches them going away. Tyler feels goosebumps on his neck, but thinks it’s just because of silence without car radio. This meeting is only the first one of many. 

Man with wolf’s head is near most of the time, somewhere on edge.  
Shadow.  
Delusion.  
Every time he appears a little closer, a little more noticeable in the crowd. This worries Tyler, he has not yet met such persistently frightening stalker, but something is out of place. IT never comes close, always on the other side of the road, and never goes with him. Mannequin in a horror room. Something in this figure seems vaguely familiar, pulled out of an old dream. The muzzle of the animal does not fit into this sensation at all, but adds some mockery.  
«Josh, he’s here», Tyler can’t stand, pointing at place where this figure was a second ago.  
«Damn, gone again»  
«Tyler, there was nothing, you’re tired», Josh is trying to calm his friend.  
Only if he knew how wrong he was.

Tyler is standing near kitchen sink, holding rabbit mask in hands. He still don’t know why he bought it, that’s why this thing remained in the closet most of the time. Josh liked this mask. These thoughts make Tyler feel better, but paranoia is with him for many days. Wolf and rabbit, nearly like in his song. The assumption sounds very silly, but musician doesn’t think that this is some fanatic. Something in happening is completely abnormal and correct at the same time.  
He’s pulled out from thinking by the weird smell and numbness all over the body. Raising his head, at the beginning he cannot make a sound. A wolf's muzzle peeks into the open window, a few inches from his face. It growls, showing fangs close to the defenseless throat.  
Tyler drops the mask and screams with all his might.  
Josh finds him on the floor. Kitchen sink is full of water. Joseph presses the mask to his face, his eyes running from side to side, without focusing on anything. He is shaking, as if in a fever. Josh feels horror overwhelming his friend and an understanding of what is happening almost knocks the air out of him. That wolf - the creation of a tired mind, or a crazy fan - was very close, perhaps laughing at his success. Joshua is trying not to panic. He sits down, close, but not touching.  
«Tyler, can you hear me? That’s me, Josh, you’re home, in safety»  
Another’s gaze finally focuses and Dun, seeing the mask fall, sighs with relief, but almost immediately strains. On Tyler’s face more confusion than fear. He doesn't remember anything.

This night Josh sees familiar winter forest. He always liked this place, but it doesn’t feel safe anymore. A light breaks through the trees, and the guy feels like he’s losing it. This is a fire. And Tyler's voice comes from the flames.  
«Ty! I’m coming!» screams Dun in response, but snow is deeper with every step.  
Josh blinks water from his eyelashes, and each time something changes around. A burning piece of tree house falls in front of his legs. Instead of Tyler, Josh looks at a wolf's face. It is blurry, as if someone had smeared the paint in the place of someone else's "face". Eyes burn red. It calls again using the voice of a friend, but in this is a mockery. Josh doesn't know what kills him first - fire or the beast.  
«Only few understand. Don’t forget about me»  
He jumps up on bed, trying to inhale, but throat is squeezed by horror. Tyler is near, he’s holding Dun’s face in his palms, wiping tears away and saying something. But all sounds are muffled. Panic attack reaches a peak when he sees a blurred spot instead of Tyler’s face. There is not enough air.

Josh hasn't slept for three days. The same time, Tyler refuses to leave the house. They understood what was going on, but this made it even worse. If the police could deal with a mad fan, then no one here will help them. Josh jokes about the exorcist, rubbing the bags under his eyes. Joseph doesn’t find this funny. Blurry was supposed to be just a character. Josh shouldn't be afraid of his friend.  
«When was the last time you looked in the mirror?» he addresses the drummer.  
He, silently standing up, but still not looking at Tyler, is going to the bathroom. For a second it seems to him that he cannot breathe again. Bags under eyes from lack of sleep are too bright, closer to red, just like…  
«My concert makeup»  
He looks at Tyler, for the first time in several days, and nearly cries. Black, before only the paint on hands and neck, a simple personification of the character invented by them. The paint was washed away when they finished the “era”, why is it here? Tyler rubs his neck, but nothing erases, does not even turn pale.  
«Do you believe me now?»  
Dun nods. Eyes hurt by the light. Tyler's hands are numb.

Joseph leaves at night when drummer falls asleep, exhausted by constant fear. When he returns, his palms are not black. On doorstep remains a puddle of melted snow. In the pockets he has torned Polaroid pictures.  
«Tyler?» is heard from the living room.  
In response, Josh gets a mask pressed to his face. The same, already covered with scratches, rabbit one. Tyler is dead calm. He can no longer speak, and wounds on the palms give a faint feeling that he is still alive. For a second, he thinks he could finish it all.  
«Ty, please, let me bandage you»  
Josh speaks softly, but his voice seems warm. Joseph calms down and finally removes his snow-covered boots, forgetting about the mask.  
Josh sit him down in the kitchen, looks at his hands and shakes his head. Blood is dripping from the fingers.  
«He’s somewhere there?»  
Tyler nods. They still feel like they’re being watched. 

Next weeks feels like the most calm ones in entire life.  
Blurry left.  
That’s a lie.  
They’re drowning.  
Tyler can’t make a sound, bounded by black paint. They quickly become accustomed to using texting for communication. Josh spends some days in bed, feeling heavy rim of pulling pain in his head. They stopped coming out. Whole world quickly shrinks to their small house.  
They lay in silence. After car radio tv stopped working too, showing only white noise, not annoying but meaningless. Tyler taps Josh’s shoulder and shows phone’s screen.  
‘His actions have too much of my words’  
Josh doesn’t respond, just hugs tighter. Tyler wants to scream.  
He wants to stop this.

Tyler kisses Josh when he sees blurry muzzle again. This night drummer wakes up in horror, crying and suffocating.  
‘What did he promise to you?’ asks Tyler in the morning.  
«Salvation»

Joshua finds this place fast. Abandoned warehouse on the edge of the forest exactly fit whispered description. Man enters, completely unwilling, and softly calls for Tyler. Snow that got there through hole in the roof keeps chain of footsteps. Man exhales and shivers.  
«Joshua», friend’s voice whispers.  
Drummer turns around.  
Tyler has red eyes.  
Blurry is behind him, smiling.  
This is the grave.

In the morning they’re found under layer of fresh snow.


End file.
